This invention relates to a movable article having expanding-contracting and revolving motion, and more particularly to a movable article which is adapted to simultaneously accomplish revolving motion about a vertical axis, as well as linear expanding-contracting motion in the vertical direction, upon detection or sensing of any desired external stimulus such as sound, light or the like.
A movable article of the above-described type which has been conventionally known in the art is constructed so as to carry out only oscillating and bending motion. Thus, the conventional movable article fails to exhibit complicated motion sufficient to substantially attract a viewer.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to develop a movable article which is capable of exhibiting more complicated and unique motion sufficient to not only permit a viewer to feel interest and surprise but substantially attract the viewer.